


Proven Wrong

by RebelMinxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMinxy/pseuds/RebelMinxy
Summary: Sam and Dean are hanging out at a bar after a hunt when they spot the Reader celebrating with a few friends. When the Reader finds herself in a bit of a situation, she uses her self-confidence to get herself out, and give the boys a bit of eye candy fun.





	Proven Wrong

The bar door swung open as you and your group of friend’s head in, laughing and already tipsy. Your girlfriends had finally convinced you to get out of your rut after the horrible break up you had just a few weeks ago. You were going to marry the love of your life, well was and he sure wasn’t the love of your life anymore. After 5 years together and giving up your dream job in the city to move with him to a small town, your engagement lasted only a month. You had found out he was cheating on you for about a year and with none other than your little sister. So, you locked yourself up, only going out for work and food runs. But, your girlfriends came over and got you out of bed. They said you needed a fun night, something you hadn’t done in years.   
When the girls made their way to the bar, you went straight to the bathroom to freshen up. As you looked yourself over in the bathroom mirror, you couldn’t help but feel that confidence you once had come back. You girls took you to buy a new outfit, pair of black heeled ankle boots with a mid-thigh navy blue skirt with gold chain designs on it, wrapping around your thick thighs and curvy bottom. Your low cut black top with the push-up bra you wore under accentuated your breasts. The outfit was complete with a navy-blue jacket. The makeup was simple except the dark wine-red lipstick on your plump lips. It was your new hair that took you by surprise. You always kept your (H/C) long, mid back to be exact. Your hair was your comfort blanket to hide your round face. But because you wanted to forget everything and start a new, you decided to be brave and go for a short-angled bob. And the stylist gave you those beach wave curls. Looking at yourself one last time, you took in a deep breath and turned towards the door, letting that breath out as you made your way towards your girls.  
=============  
Dean walked over to where he and Sam were sitting, smiling widely. Sam looked up from his laptop, noticing the smile on his brothers’ face. He glanced over at the bar, seeing the group of girls there. Sam shook his head, already knowing what happened. As Dean placed the beer bottles down on their table, he pulled out a few napkins with what Sam knew had numbers on them.  
“All of them Sam, all of them and they are some very imaginative girls.”  
Sam couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. He grabbed the bottle and took a swing of the beer, but someone caught his eye, causing him to choke a bit. Sam’s coughing took Dean attention and he turned to look at what Sam was staring at, and he couldn’t help but do the same. The brothers noticed the girl, best said woman, that came out the restroom and damn she was jaw-dropping. The curves she carried, the sway of her hips as she confidently made her way towards the bar. The brothers then turned to each other when they noticed she made her way to the group Dean was just flirting with.   
“If she is with them….” said Sam.  
“The she must be as much fun or more.” finished Dean.  
Sam punched Dean on his arm from across the table for that comment.  
==============  
Before you made your way to the bar, you noticed how your friends were flirting with this one guy, and damn he was hot. You watched as he made his way to a table with another extremely hot guy, but you shook your head, knowing neither would even give you a glance. But then you noticed two certain people walk into the bar. Your sister and ex-fiancée. Seeing them be all lovey-dovey, knowing that was you just a few weeks ago, that made you sober up quickly. But you wanted to show him what he messed up, what he would be missing out on. Happy to see them sit close to where your friends were, you straighten your back and began walking towards them, giving an extra sway to your hips. You pulled out all the self-confidence you had and walked like as if all eyes were on you like you owned the room.   
Your friends screamed out when they saw you make your way to them, you noticed from the corner of your eyes how your ex stared, your sister pouting at him. But before you turned to face your friends, you noticed how the two sexy guys you were looking at before were checking you out. The short haired one must have said something though because the long-haired guy punched him from across the table, making you giggle as you face your friends. They all complimented you and telling you how happy they were seeing you behaving like before. That’s when your sister came over, smiling.  
“Oh, hi sis, how’s it going? Nice seeing you out and about. Look, I wanted to say I was sorry about everything. But we are in love and well, with you, he would have gotten nowhere. I mean, I love you sis, but you should lose a bit of weight to be able to keep a guy.”  
One of your friends tried pouncing over you to hit your sister but you stopped her just in time. You turned to your sister, keeping down the pain you felt at her words. She knew you were self-conscious about your body, using it as a weapon. But you decided two can play at that game.   
“If you truly loved me, you wouldn’t have pulled this little stunt of yours, always wanting what’s mine. But nah, that’s fine hun. You can have him, because if he is capable of cheating on me then he surely will with you.”  
“We are engaged if you must know so he will never do to me what he did to you. I am more woman than you are, more beautiful than you. He isn’t afraid to show me off to his coworkers and friends and I can give him what he really wants.”  
“Oh, I imagine you can, but I also know you can’t handle the things he is into, vanilla bitch. So why don’t you run off to be with him and leave me alone.”  
“You think you are all that sis, but you can’t even keep a man let alone pick one up. So why don’t you go sign up for the gym instead of being here because trust me, you are going home alone tonight.”  
That was the last straw. You knew your sister was always jealous of your outcomes. You were one of the top five graduates in high school, free ride to the college of your choosing, being able to even get an offer at your dream job, but you worked hard for all the good you had in life. She wanted a free ride and everything given to her on a silver platter. She wanted everything you had because she knew she couldn’t reach what you had achieved and do it while being lazy. So, with this push, you did what any sane person with alcohol in their system would do.  
“Wanna get proven wrong? Alright, not only am I not going home alone tonight, but I am taking two guys. And I already know the two guys that will go with me.”  
You tilted your head towards the two guys you saw earlier. You sister turned to look at them and laughed.  
“As if…” but she stopped talking as you made your way towards their table. The boys noticed you walking towards them and were frozen in their seats, waiting for you. But instead, you winked at them and moved towards the dancefloor, swaying your ass at them. Once you were on the dancefloor, you began to sway and move with the music, raking your hands along your body. You made sure you were in clear view for the guys, keeping your eyes on them when you faced them. You turned around and began to shake your ass at them, turning around to bite your lower lip, giving them a seductive look.   
One of your friends joined you in the dancefloor to add to the show you were giving. She pulled you closer, grinding your bodies together to the music, grab your ass as you wrapped yours around her waist. You both gave a show that everyone in the bar couldn’t help but stare. This was totally out of your comfort zone but was thankful your friend joined you to help. She turned in your arms and grinded her butt on your front, making you both laugh. You lost yourself to the music and dancing, forgetting the purpose of being on the dancefloor. You raised your skirt a bit higher, pulled your shirt a bit lower. You raked your hands through your hair as you grinded into your friend, having fun. You friend then turned to face you and grabbed your face between her hands, placing a big kiss on your lips. It had been a while since you kissed a girl and gave in easily. You dragged your tongue on her lower lip, making her open to you so you could deepen the kiss. She wrapped her hands into your hair as you pulled her closer.   
Applause exploded around you both, hoots and hollers at the show you both gave. Once the kiss ended, you both laughed and hugged each other, your friend whispering in your ear that now the guys would certainly be into you. You both made your way off the dancefloor, she to the rest of the group as you walked towards the guys you were impressing, but someone grabbed your arm. You turned to see your ex there, staring at you.   
“Wow, you looked so good out there. Why didn’t you ever show me that side of you?”  
“Because you never took the time to find out even after 5 years. All you cared about was yourself and I was dumb enough to follow.”   
You tried yanking your arm from him, but he kept his grip, pulling you closer.  
“Let’s give this a second chance then. Your sister was just fun, I honestly don’t want her. I want you.”  
“Let me go, now. You lost me the moment you slept with my sister.”  
“Is everything ok here?”  
You turned to see the two guys standing behind you, staring your ex down. Damn, they were taller than you thought. They were even taller than your ex.  
“Just talking to my fiancée guys…”  
“I am not your fiancée and I don’t want to talk to you!”  
The taller of the two stepped forward, his glare deadly.  
“I would let her go if I were you. Seems she doesn’t want to talk to you,” said the taller of the two.  
Your ex looked between both guys and decided to let you go. He backed up and went over to your sister, who slapped him and ran off, leaving the ring she was wearing on the bar. You sighed and turned to face the two guys that helped you, impressed by their strength.  
“Thanks, but I could’ve handled that just fine.”  
“Oh, we know you could have, but it’s nice to be able to help a sexy gal like yourself.” said the short-haired one at you with a wink.   
Smiling up at them, you couldn’t help but notice the pair of green and hazel eyes upon you. You suddenly felt a bit self-conscious for what you did on the dancefloor.  
“Sorry about all that, just my sister pissed me off and…. well, thanks for helping me out but I will leave you guys alone. Hope you have a great night.”  
Before you could make your way back to your friends, two hands landed on your shoulders, making you turn back to face them.  
“Well we did enjoy your little show up there…” said the short hair one.  
“And you do seem like you would enjoy a bit of fun tonight.” finished the long-haired one.  
You looked at them carefully before a wide smile came out.   
“Think you could handle a big girl like me boys?”  
“Oh we know we can for sure, right Sammy?”  
You laughed out loud and extended your hand out to shake theirs.   
“(Y/N), and you two are?”  
“I’m Dean and this is my baby brother Sam.”  
You shook their hands and loved how rough and strong they felt, already picturing how they would feel on your body.  
“Such a pleasure to meet you, boys. Now, what do you two say we get outta here. Say my place?”  
Before they had a chance to respond, you made your way between them, sliding your hands along their chest and strutted yourself towards the door of the bar. You then turned to face them, winking and using a finger to tell them to follow as you made your way out the door. You knew tonight was going to be a night to remember.


End file.
